NO OTHER coz IT'S YOU
by AM-NYM
Summary: Akhir Kisah dari SiBum Couple setelah kebodohan yang telah mereka perbuat. LAST CHAPTER  Pair : SIBUM. Slight : EunHae. Sho-ai/BL/Yaoi. RnR Please...
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : NO OTHER coz IT'S YOU

Part : 1/5 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : SiBum Slight : EunHae

Genre : Romance, Drama

Desclaimer : Kibum hanya milik Siwon, dan Siwon hanya milik Kibum #plak. Saya gak punya apa-apa selain dari fic ini

Sumary : Kibum menyukai Siwon dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Namun tak ada yang berani mengungkapkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Lho lho? Trus hubungan mereka gimana dong?

Gantung? Pair : SIBUM. Slight : EunHae. Gak pinter bikin Summary, mending langsung baca aja. RnR

**Part 1**

**(Kibum POV)**

"Nee hyung, tenang saja aku bisa kok. Nee. Annyeong.."

Kututup sambungan telepon. Dasar Donghae hyung, ia berjanji akan menjemput mereka semua tapi dia sama sekali gak bisa nyetir. Dasar hyung payah! Tapi kurasa tidak juga, dia kan

anak kecil jadi wajar saja gak bisa nyetir. Hahahaha... kau bodoh sekali baru menyadari hal ini Kibum.

Tapi untung saja Siwon hyung memberitahuku, Jadi aku bisa ikut. Lagipula... kalau dipikir-pikir sudah lama juga aku tidak berkumpul dengan mereka semua.

_**(flashback mode : on)**_

Ddrrrrt... Ddrrrrrt...

Aku menghentikan mobilku dan menatap layar pinselku. "Si Kecil Donghae" Ah... kebetulan sekali!

"Yoboseyo" jawabku.

"Kibum-ah" panggilnya.

"Nee hyung..."

"Apa kau sedang sibuk sekarang?" tanyanya. Baiklah... kulihat dulu keadaannya.

"Aniyo. Waeyo hyung?" tanyaku polos.

"Aniyo, bukan apa-apa" jawabnya. Dasar gak mau jujur. Gimana dia bisa tahan selama ini?

"Hyung, kau dimana sekarang?" tanyaku. Kalau dia tidak mau bilang, aku saja yang menyusul.

"hah? Aku? Aku sedang ada di taman kota. Waeyo Kibum-ah?"

"Aniyo. Hanya bertanya saja" jawabku. "Annyeong hyung..." lebih baik dia kupancing saja.

"Kibum-ah! Tunggu!" panggilnya tiba-tiba. Bagus! Umpanku dimakan. Dasar fishi...

"waeyo?" tanyaku.

"bisa temani aku?"

_**(flashback mode : off)**_

"Ayo kita segera kesana Kibum-ah" ujar Donghae hyung menyadarkanku. Tak kusangka ternyata melamun itu cara yang bagus kalau kita sedang menunggu. Rasanya tidak terlalu lama.

"nee hyung" jawabku. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu mereka. Rasanya aku ridu sekali, terlebih lagi pada sosok member tertinggi itu.

**(Siwon POV)**

Kuharap aku tidak terlambat memberitahunya. Untung saja tadi Eunhyuk hyung bilang kalau Donghae akan menjemput kami, jadi aku bisa memberitahunya. Lagipula aku memang sangat

merindukannya.

Aku menoleh kearah Eunhyuk hyung. Kelihatannya dia masih penasaran dengan orang yang akan dibawa oleh Donghae. Dia ini... harus kuakui otaknya berjalan seperti Ddangkkoma,

kura-kuranya Yesung hyung. Lambat sekali, bahkan bisa dikatakan super lemot. Padahal dia jelas-jelas menyukai Donghae, Donghae pun juga begitu tapi dia sama sekali gak sadar.

Kira-kira IQ-nya berapa ya? jangan-jangan jongkok lagi, atau mungkin tiarap?

"MAAF KAMI TERLAMBAT" teriakan anak kecil itu langsung mengalihkan perhatianku. Akhirnya mereka datang juga.

"Ya! kenapa kalian lama sekali? Aku sudah lapar" ujar Shindong hyung kesal. Meskipun dia yang lapar, aku yakin Eunhyuk hyung yang akan makan paling banyak.

"Sudahlah hyung. Ini sudah kami belikan makanan" Aku mengenal suara bass itu. Dia benar-benar datang rupanya. Yah... dengan sekantung makanan ditangannya tentunya. "Ah! Hyukkie

hyung!" sapanya pada Eunhyuk hyung. Hahh... kenapa Eunhyuk hyung yang pertama kali disapanya? Jujur saja aku sedikit kecewa dan aku juga merasakan aura kecemburuan dari

Donghae meskipun tidak seseram aura yang dikeluarkan Yesung hyung.

**(Kibum POV)**

Jujur aku sedikit senang mengetahui Siwon hyung duduk di sampingku saat aku menyetir. Sisa member berada di kursi belakang. Tapi entah mengapa wajahnya begitu cemberut. Mungkin

lelah. Atau mungkin ia merasa jengkel karena tadi kusapa Eunhyuk hyung duluan? Kurasa aku harus bicara padanya.

"Yha!" seru Heechul hyung sambil menubruk bangku kami. Si narsis ini, benar-benar membuatku hampir banting setir.

"Wae yo, hyung?" tanya Siwon hyung setengah kaget. Aku menatap wajah Heechul hyung dari spion.

"Babo," keluhku. "Bagaimana kalau tadi aku banting setir dan kecelakaan?"

"HAH? SIAPA YANG KECELAKAAN?" rusuh Donghae hyung sambil menyerbu tubuh Heechul hyung yang langsung mengerang.

"Yha! Lee Donghae!" serunya. Donghae menatapku lalu Siwon hyung lalu padaku lagi.

"Bum ah, siapa yang kecelakaan?" tanyanya.

"Hyung, kau ngelindur ya?" tanya Siwon hyung sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Kibum hanya bilang kalau kalian terus rusuh begini kita bisa saja kecelakaan. Jadi duduklah dengan

tenang."

"Oh," sahutnya sambil melabuhkan kembali tubuhnya di kursi lalu mulai bermain dengan rambut Eunhyuk hyung yang pulas. Kedua orang itu. Kenapa sama sekali tidak ada diantara

mereka yang menyadari satu sama lain? Bodohnya..

"Kalian ini..." kekeh Heechul hyung.

"Apa?" tanyaku dan Siwon hyung berbarengan. Heechul hyung tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Ah, tidak jadi," tukasnya. "Sudah, sana, menyetir yang benar, aku mau tidur juga. Donghae, ayo kita tidur."

"Ne, hyung," sahut Donghae hyung sebelum akhirnya semua penumpang tertidur, kecuali aku dan Siwon hyung.

Kutatap wajahnya.

"Hyung," panggilku. Ia menoleh padaku dan menorehkan senyum indahnya.

"Ne?" sahutnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Lelah, 'kan? Istirahat saja lah" kataku. Astaga! Kata-kata yang terpikir olehku hanya itu. Tidak bisa kuungkapkan kalimat lain selain menyuruhnya untuk istirahat. Bodoh kau, Kibum.

Siwon tersenyum, "Aniyo," tukasnya. Kutatap kembali dirinya.

"Wae?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin menemanimu menyetir," katanya.

BHADUMP!

Jantungku mendadak terpacu mendengar ucapannya. Sungguh aku bahagia. Apalagi mendengar untaian kata itu dari bibirnya. Hyung.. Sungguh... Aku menyukaimu.

"Gomawo," kataku. Siwon hyung tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap jalan. Aku menghela nafas, berusaha menyembunyikan senyumanku yang terus terkembang. Sudah, Kibum, perhatikan

jalan, perhatikan jalan.

**(Siwon POV) **

Akhirnya sampai di Dorm juga. Aku ingin cepat-cepat membersihkan diriku alias mandi sekaligus menyegarkan pikiranku yang jujur saya dari tadi agak panas karena kesal.

Tanpa menghiraukan semuanya aku langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Hah... kenapa malah begini... Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja aku merasa Kibum juga menyukaiku tapi... apa

aku yang harus mengatakannya dulu? Tapi...

Kadang aku berpikir seandainya bisa seperti Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung. Mereka sama-sama tidak sadar akan perasaan satu sama lain. Apalagi Eunhyuk hyung, jangan dibahas

deh... Kalau Donghae hyung... Akhir-akhir ini moodnya gak jelas. Kadang baik kadang jelek. Selain itu sifat anak-anaknya yang selalu muncul entah kenapa sekarang banyak berkurang. Ia

lebih banyak diam. Kurasa dia sudah berada dipucaknya. Aku cukup takjub bagaimana caranya dia bisa memendam perasaannya itu selama bertahun-tahun?

"Ya! Siwon-ah! Cepat Keluar!" Aargh! Teriakannya itu... Apa bocah itu gak tau kalau dia sudah mengangguku! Dasar!

"Ye... Hyung" jawabku malas. Benar-benar deh... Kenapa disaat seperti ini sifat anak-anaknya harus muncul?

Aku membuka pintu. Kulihat Donghae hyung kembali melamun. Kemana sifat anak-anaknya yang baru saja menggangguku?

"Hyung" panggilku. Ia kelihatan kaget saat aku memanggilnya.

"Ya! kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanyanya. Sepertinya sengaja agar Eunhyuk hyung tidak curiga padanya.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik hyung masuk saja sana!" ujarku sambil mendorongnya masuk agar bisa mendinginkan kepalanya itu. Kurasa sebentar lagi dia pasti akan meledak. Aku jadi ingin

tahu bagaimana reaksi Eunhyuk hyung begitu ia mengetahui perasaan Donghae hyung padanya.

Saat mengambil air di dapur aku melihat Kibum disana. Dia sendirian.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku.

"Ah! Aniyo... Hanya mengambil air. Aku haus" jawabnya.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya lalu mengambil sebotol air yang ada ditangannya lalu meminumnya.

"ngg... hyung..." panggilnya. Aku menatapnya. Sepertinya dia bingung.

"Nde?"

"I... itu... Air minumku..." ujarnya tergagap. Aku terkekeh, senang sekali bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

"waeyo? Apa aku tidak boleh minta? Aku juga haus" jawabku.

Kibum terdiam sesaat kemudian tertawa kecil. Aku tidak tahu kenapa.

"Memangnya air yang ada di kamar mandi tidak cukup hyung?" tanyanya.

Aku melotot. Apa katanya? Memang aku ini apa? Aku langsung menyentil keningnya.

"Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar! Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa?" tanyaku kesal.

Kibum menyeringai sambil mengusap dahinya yang tadi aku sentil.

"KUDA!" jawabnya lancar.

"kau ini... Kemari kau!" Aku langsung menggapai tangannya, namun sayang aku terlambat. Dia telah kabur terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami terduduk lemas di dapur. Kuakui, dia cukup gesit. Susah sekali menangkapnya.

"hyung" panggilnya.

"nde?"

"Apa kau menginap disini hari ini?" tanyanya.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Aniyo. Aku akan pulang setelah ini" jawabku.

"oh... begitu..." komentarnya. Sepertinya dia kecewa.

"nanti aku akan menelponmu. Oke?" ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya senyum manisnya itu kembali. "baiklah" jawabnya.

Aku bangkit. "kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai nanti Kibum-ah" ujarku lalu pergi.

Setelah pamit ke yang lainnya aku segera menuju ke apartemen Heechul hyung yang ada dilantai bawah. Sebenarnya aku memang berencana menginap disini hari ini, tapi kalau aku

bilang padanya rasanya gak seru. Aku ingin memberinya sedikit kejutan.

TBC

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p>

P  
>L<br>E  
>A<br>S  
>E<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : NO OTHER coz IT'S YOU

Part : 2/5 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : SiBum Slight : EunHae

Genre : Romance, Drama

Desclaimer : Kibum hanya milik Siwon, dan Siwon hanya milik Kibum #plak. Saya gak punya apa-apa selain dari fic ini

Sumary : Siwon dengan indahnya telah membohongi Kibum dengan mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan menginap di dorm. Kibum yang kecewa akhirnya memutuskan pulang. Namun gagal karena ulah sang Devil Maknae. Kok bisa? Langsung baca aja deh. Pair : SIBUM. Slight : EunHae. RnR Please...

**Part 2**

**(Kibum POV)**

Sebal! Ternyata Siwon hyung sama sekali tidak menginap. Menguap sudah niatku untuk menginap disini. Padahal tadinya... tadinya... sudahlah.. Mengingat itu hatiku bertambah kecewa. Dasar Kuda! Tidak tahu apa begitu aku rindu padanya? Kalau begitu ya sudah, aku pulang saja.

Ah, sebelumnya aku mau bertemu dengan Eunhyuk hyung dulu. Seenaknya saja tadi dia meninggalkan aku dan Donghae hyung. Meski pun memang aku rindu pada si bocah Ikan itu. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamarnya, dan kusapa dia.

Dia menceritakan tentang perubahan sikap Donghae hyung. Ya ampun. Si Monyet ini, apakah dia tidak tahu sumber perubahannya adalah dirinya? Akhirnya setelah aku pergi dari kamarnya, dan berpapasan dengan Donghae hyung yang tampak cemburu padaku, aku benar-benar sadar bahwa kedua saling menyukai. Cuma mereka berdua memang aneh, kenapa sampai tidak menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Kulirik dorm ini. Begitu kosong. Kemana semua orang? Kalau keseharian begini aku bersyukur aku tidak tinggal disini. Atau mungkin mereka hanya lelah, ya? Entahlah.  
>Akhirnya, karena semua orang sibuk di dalam kamar mereka masing-masing. Dan aku pun sudah tidak berniat lagi untuk menginap. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari dorm menuju tempat parkir. Aku lupa mengunjungi Heechul hyung, tapi sudahlah, hari ini aku sudah malas, besok saja sekalian memantau perkembangan cinta antara Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung. Aigoo, aku merasa menjadi dokter cinta mereka saat ini.<p>

Kuronggoh saku celanaku dan menekan tombol unlock pada remote kunci mobilku. Aku masuk ke dalam mobilku dan segera menyalakan mesinnya. Namun kegiatanku dihentikan oleh suara ponselku.

'Kau dimana? Tidak mengunjungi hyungmu ini?'

Persis pada waktunya. Itu Heechul hyung. Aku menghela nafas.  
>'Maaf, hyung. Aku ada urusan. Aku mau pulang saja.'<p>

Balasku. Dan dengan segera aku memasukkan kopling dan melajukan mobilku.

Drrrt... Drrrt...

Ponsel ku bergetar lagi. Aku melihat layar ponselku. "Si Kecil Donghae? Kenapa dia menelponku lagi?" ujarku pada diri sendiri.

Aku menghentikan laju mobilku dan mengangkat telepon dari bocah itu.  
>"Yoboseyo" jawabku.<p>

"Ah! Kibum-ah!" panggil orang diseberang sana. Jelas sekali ini bukan suara Donghae hyung. Ini seperti suara... Devil Kyu!.

"ya! Kyuhyun! Apa kau tidak bisa sopan terhadap hyungmu!" protesku segera.

"Mianhae hyung... jangan marah dulu... Aku hanya ingin bilang sesuatu" ujarnya.

"Kyu! Jangan lama-lama, ntar Donghae hyung datang" ujar orang dibelakangnya. Aku yakin itu adalah Wookie hyung. Apa lagi yang mereka rencanakan sekarang.

"kau mau bilang apa?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Ini hyung... Dompetmu ketinggalan..." ujar Kyuhyun.

Aku kaget setengah mati. Dompetku ketinggalan? Gawat! Kunci rumah kan ada disana... Mana Umma dan Appa lagi gak ada dirumah lagi! Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya?

"Apa kau memegang dompetku sekarang?" tanyaku panik.

"Aniyo. Dompetnya lagi ditimang-timang sama Yesung hyung" jawabnya.

Mwo? Ditimang-timang? Emangnya dompetku itu anaknya apa? Dasar hyung aneh!

"Ditimang? Emangnya dompetku itu anaknya?" tanyaku bingung.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "maksudku dia sedang menimang-nimang kira-kira dompetmu kalau dijual laku berapa hyung" jelasnya.

Aku hanya bisa bengong mendengarnya. "Dijual? Apa dia lagi kekurangan uang?" tanyaku.

"Molla hyung" jawab Kyuhyun masih sambil tertawa. "hyung, lebih cepat kau kembali ke sini sebelum dompetmu beserta isinya benar-benar dijual oleh Yesung hyung" ujarnya.

"baiklah! Pastikan kalau dompetku tidak dijual olehnya!" ujarku.

"Nee hyung. Annyeong" ujarnya lalu mematikan sambungan telapon.

Dasar hyung aneh! Awas saja kalau dia menjual dompetku. Aku akan mengurungnya di akuarium Ddangkkoma.

Aku membanting stir dan kembali menuju Dorm.

***

**(Author POV)**

Pintu dorm terbuka lebar. Kibum terengah masuk dengan langkah yang berat. Ia menatap Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang sedang bersenda-gurau.

"Yha! Kembalikan dompetku!" seru Kibum seraya menghampiri mereka bertiga. Ketiganya terdiam sesaat, tersenyum lalu tawa mereka meledak.

Kibum menatap mereka dengan heran. "Yha! Mana dompetku?" ulang Kibum sedikit menyentak. Ia menatap Yesung, lalu Ryeowook lalu Kyuhyun dengan aneh. Mereka bertiga masih belum berhenti tertawa.

"Kubilang-juga-apa!" tawa Kyuhyun terpingkal-pingkal. Ia bahkan nyaris berguling-guling di lantai dorm. Ryeowook memegangi perutnya dan menunduk rendah. Sementara Yesung membuka lebar mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan tawa paling keras yang dimilikinya.

"Kau benar!" seru Yesung. Mereka masih tertawa dan membiarkan Kibum berdiri kebingungan menatap mereka.

"Hyung! Sekarang kau harus bayar padaku dan Kyuhyun," kata Ryeowook disela tawanya. Yesung mengangguk-angguk sambil meronggoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dua lembar uang kepada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Kita menang, hyung!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengadukan tangannya dengan Ryeowook.

"Sudah kubilang Kibum itu terlalu baik," kekehnya. Kibum masih mengerutkan keningnya menatap kebodohan dan ke-maha-jailan ketiga temannya itu.

"Yha, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Kibum menuntut. "Dan dimana dompetku? Aku mau pulang!"

Tawa ketiganya kembali meledak dan semakin menjadi.

"H-h-hyung!" tawa Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun terkikik.

"S-sudah kau c-bwahahahahahah!" tawanya lagi.

"Marhae!" seru Kibum yang sudah mulai jengkel.

"Coba kau cek s-s-saku celanamu, Bum aaaahahahahahahah!" tawa Yesung. Kibum mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Kibum.

"Sudah cek saja hahahahaa," tawa Ryeowook sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan cepat.

Meski heran, akhinrya Kibum menuruti kata-kata mereka. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh saku celana belakangnya, dan mendapati dompetnya berada dengan aman di saku celananya. Ia menggertak giginya, lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Kibum.

"KABUUR!" seru Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melesat kabur sebelum Kibum berhasil meraih tubuhnya dan menganiayanya dengan puas.

"Yha! Saekyah!" seru Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya.

"Haha! Ampuni aku, hyung! Jujur ini bukan ideku!" tawa Kyuhyun. Kibum terus mencoba menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya.

"Mana mungkin aku percaya, hah?" seru Kibum. "Kau ini Raja Jahil di sini! Siapa lagi biang jahil selain kau?"

Kyuhyun berlari menuju Ryeowook dan bersembunyi di tubuh sang 'Eternal Mangnae' yang tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil daripada dirinya.

"Sumpah, hyung!" seru Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah berubah nada menjadi memohon. Nafas Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah terengah. "Aku hanya menjalankan perintah!"

"Perintah? Memangnya kau sedang main Starcraft?" teriak Kibum yang sangat kesal karena dia jadi habis bensin. Kibum menerjang Ryeowook yang langsung menjerit dan melompat pada Yesung yang menangkapnya dengan gagah. Kibum berhasil menangkap Kyuhyun dan memitingnya di lantai.

"Waa! Hyung! Aku mengaku! Aku mengaku!" seru Kyuhyun yang memang pada dasarnya tidak punya keahlian atletis sama sekali. Melawan Dewa Boxing di hadapannya, dia bisa mati kutu. "Semuanya ideku! Aku tidak ingin kau pulang!"

Kibum masih memiting Kyuhyun namun amuknya sudah sedikit mereda sekarang. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kibum menghela nafas lalu melepaskan pitingannya dan duduk di lantai. Kyuhyun bangkit dan mengusap bokongnya yang sakit.

"Mianhae, hyung," kata Kyuhyun setengah hati. Kibum mengusap wajahnya lalu bangkit.

"Karena kau aku jadi tidak bisa pulang," keluhnya. "Bensinku habis."

"Mianhae," bisik Kyuhyun. Kibum berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya. 

"Maka aku akan menginap," kata Kibum. Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya. 

"Jinjja?" serunya. Kibum mengangguk, lalu menyeringai. 

"Sebagai ganti rugi, KAU!" serunya seraya menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun. "Tidur di sofa dan aku tidur dengan Sungmin hyung!" 

"WAEE?" jerit Kyuhyun. Tawa Yesung dan Ryeowook meledak.

"Sudah diam kau, Rubah! Kata-kataku adalah perintah!" kata Kibum seraya melenggang ke kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan tawa yang menggelegar.

"Hyuuung! Andwaeee!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya a'la Drama Sabun.

Kibum tertawa dan memasuki kamarnya. Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, lalu meraih ponsel Donghae.

"Yoboseyo, Heechul hyung," kata Kyuhyun.

"Ne? Berhasil?" tanya Heechul. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

"Tentu saja!" sahutnya. Heechul tertawa.

"Sungguh kau dongsaengku yang paling keren, Kyu!" seru Heechul. "Gomawo!"

"Ne," sahut Kyuhyun seraya mematikan ponsel Donghae.

"Hahaha! Ternyata aku memang jenius!" kekeh Kyuhyun bangga.

"KYU AWAS!" seru Yesung dan Ryeowook memperingatkan. Kyuhyun melongo menatap mereka dan akhirnya..

BLETAK!

"UWAAW!" jerit Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Donghae. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku, HAH?"

Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja terkena jitakan maut dari Donghae. "Aduh, hyung! Sakit!"

"Deritamu! Sini balikin ponselku!" seru Donghae. Kyuhyun menyerahkan ponsel Donghae dengan cepat.

"Jangan sentuh Baby-ku!" kata Donghae sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan berbalik pergi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Donghae hyung sekuat ini," keluh Kyuhyun sambil terus mengusap kepalanya. "Kenapa semua orang di tempat ini berubah sensitive?" 

Kibum kembali ke ruang tengah dan bergabung lagi bersama makhluk aneh, setan dan ahjuma di super junior itu. Ia baru saja mendapatkan kekalahan dari Sungmin atas adu panco yang mereka lakukan. Sebenarnya mereka berdua bisa dikatakan sama kuat, hanya saja kali ini Kibum kurang beruntung.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke sini hyung? Dihajar oleh Sungmin hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ketidaksopanan dan kekurangajarannya.

"Diam kau! Aku hanya sedang tidak beruntung saja!" jawab Kibum kesal. Sebelumnya ia dan Sungmin sudah membuat perjanjian. Siapa yang kalah maka harus menuruti perintah yang menang. Dan Sungmin memerintahkannya untuk menahan Kyuhyun untuk tidur di kamar padahal sudah jelas Kyuhyun baru saja diancam oleh Kibum agar tidur di sofa.

"Hyung dari pada kau cemberut begitu lebih baik kita main starcraft saja. Sudah lama rasanya tidak duel denganmu" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Oke! Kuterima tantanganmu bocah setan! Lihat saja aku tidak akan kalah!" jawab Kibum tanpa pikir panjang. Ia berpikir akan balas dendam pada Kyuhyun meskipun ia tahu kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

TBC

**Balasan Review :**

**Sapphire Pearls**: hoo masih lanjut rupanya...  
>Okee penasaran knp siwon pake boong2an segala... ^^<br>Ohiya. Tadi siwon manggil hae 'hyung' ya?  
>Bukannya kalo gaksalah lebih muda hae ya?<br>Hehe itu sajah. Apdet kilat~

_**Jawab : Gak tau, dia lagi pengen ngasih kejutan aja buat Kibum kayaknya #plak. Ah iya. Itu karena Siwon nya disini berlagak sok muda #ditendangsiwon. Tapi buat selanjutnya dia udah gak manggil Hae **__**'hyung' lagi kok ^^**_

_**Makasih udah rewiew ^^**_

**Han Hye Wook**** :** annyeonghaseyo..  
>Han Hye Wook imnida...<br>unnie qw suka ma ffny..  
>tolong cpet updet yw...<br>qw udh gk sbar nie...  
>slam elf<br>hyewookie ^^

_**Jawab : annyeong Hyewook-ah... ^^**_

_**Makasih atas review nya ^^**_

_**Ini juga udah di update lagi kok**_

_**Oh iya, kamu bisa manggil aku Youngmi ^^**_

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p>

P  
>L<br>E  
>A<br>S  
>E <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : NO OTHER coz IT'S YOU

Part : 3/5 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : SiBum Slight : EunHae

Genre : Romance, Drama

Desclaimer : Kibum hanya milik Siwon, dan Siwon hanya milik Kibum #plak. Saya gak punya apa-apa selain dari fic ini

Sumary : "Kau bahkan punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal kecil tentang EunHae... TAPI BAGAIMANA DENGAN KITA?" Pada Akhirnya mereka kembali saling membohongi. Gak pinter bikin Summary. Langsung baca aja deh. Pair : SIBUM. Slight : EunHae. Sho-ai/BL/Yaoi. RnR Please...

**Part 3**

**(Siwon POV)**

Mondar mandir diruangan Heechul hyung sambil menatap ponsel. Hahh... aku ini benar-benar menyedihkan. Bahkan untuk menelponnya saja aku gugup begini. Choi Siwon... Kemana perginya percaya dirimu yang ada selama ini?

"Kau kenapa Siwonie? Mondar mandir gak jelas begitu?" tanya Heechul hyung mengagetkanku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari saat ia membuka pintu tadi.

"Gwenchana hyung" jawabku lalu duduk dikursi rias yang ada disana.

"benarkah? Tapi tingkahmu membuatku tak percaya" ujarnya.

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Harus kuakui Heechul hyung satu-satunya orang yang sulit untuk kubohongi.

"Kau mau menelpon Kibum kan?" pertanyaannya berhasil membuatku melotot. Apa Heechul hyung bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?

"Hnn" sahutku menjawabnya.

Heechul hyung tersenyum puas lalu mengambil Heebum dan menggendongnya lalu mengelus-elus kucing kesayangannya itu.

"Kau tahu? Kami berhasil!" ujarnya senang.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Berhasil? Emangnya kau ngapain hyung?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Aku taruhan, apa Kyuhyun bisa mengerjai Kibum dengan sempurna. Ternyata dia berhasil menjalankan misi dengan sukses!" jawabnya.

"Taruhan? Kau tega sekali menjadikannya objek taruhan?" komentarku tak percaya. Kasihan sekali nasibnya harus menjadi objek taruhan sekumpulan orang aneh ini dan aku yakin Wookie dan Yesung hyung pasti ikutan.

Kadang aku heran dengan mereka semua. Terlebih-lebih pada Yesung hyung. Yah... meskipun aku tau dia ini memang sangat aneh dan mempunyai aura yang seram dan dingin, kenapa dia membiarkan dongsaeng kesayangan sekaligus kekasihnya itu berbuat jahil bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sih masih lumayan bisa dijinakin sama Sungmin hyung yang merupakan pawangnya, tapi kalau Wookie... Boro-boro dijinakin, Yesung hyung malah ngebiarin bahkan ikut-ikutan ngejahilin yang lainnya. Dasar couple aneh!

"Yha! Kenapa kau bengong begitu!" seru Heechul hyung mengembalikanku kealam nyata.

"Gwenchana hyung" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Heechul hyung menatapku tajam. Cepat sekali dia berubah. Tadi dia menggodaku sekarang dia malah menatapku dengan serius begitu.

"Mwo?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau bohong pada Kibum?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu hyung?"

Heechul hyung menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau bilang kau pulang hari ini? padahal kau menginap ditempatku" tanyanya lalu berbaring.

Aku terdiam. Aku memang sengaja tidak memberitahunya. Tapi alasannya... aku sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"Molla hyung" jawabku jujur.

Heechul hyung langsung bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"kau itu... Apa kau ini benar-benar bodoh? Kau tahu? Gara-gara kau bilang akan pulang hari ini dia gak jadi nginap tahu! Dasar Babo!" katanya kesal.

"Maksudmu hyung?" jujur aku masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh orang ini.

"hahh... padahal kalian sudah tahu perasaan masing-masing tapi gak ada kemajuan sama sekali... gak seru tau!" gumamnya tidak jelas.

Aku hanya diam saja, tidak bisa berkomentar apapun. Harus kuakui kata-kata Heechul hyung memang benar. Selalu saja seperti ini. Tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali.

"Sudah. Sana cepat telepon dia sebelum dia dimonopoli oleh Kyu! Kudengar malam ini dia bakalan duel starcraft sama maniak jerawatan itu" ujarnya lalu keluar kamar.

Duel starcraft sama kyuhyun? Lebih baik nanti saja ku telepon dia. Kalau sudah main game dia sama gilanya sama Kyuhyun.

Sudah hampir tengah malam sekarang. Kurasa kedua maniak Starcraft itu sudah selesai bertanding sekarang. Kuronggoh BB-ku dan kutimang kembali, apakah harus kuhubungi dia? Mengingat kembali kata-kata Heechul hyung barusan, ya, aku harus menghubunginya. Akhirnya, kutekan tombol 1 di rentetan keypad qwerty itu dan akhirnya muncul juga petunjuk dialing.

"Yoboseyo," sapa suara serak Kibum.

"Bum ah," sapaku. Ia menarik nafas.

"Oh, hyung," sahutnya. Ia terdengar tidak sehat.

"Kau dimana? Sedang apa?" tanyaku sedikit cemas. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Tidak sekalian bertanya aku sedang dengan siapa, hyung?" candanya.

Aku menghela nafas sambil menggaruk alisku. "Kim Kibum," panggilku.

"Hnn?" sahutnya.

"Kau sedang minum?" tanyaku. Kibum kembali tertawa.

"Ne, hyung, hanya satu kaleng," katanya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melompat dari atap kok."

"Yha! Jangan menakutiku, babo!" bentakku. Kibum menghela nafas.

"Hyung," panggilnya.

"Hnn?" sahutku.

"Kenapa kau pulang? Padahal aku begitu rindu padamu," bisiknya. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Kebahagiaanku membuncah sekarang.

"Bum ah," panggilku gugup. "Kau mabuk?"

"Aniyo, hyung," tukasnya. "Ah, ya... Aku mabuk..."

"Tsk! Tunggu aku! Aku akan segera kesana! Jangan berani-berani memindahkan bokongmu dari tempatmu berada!" kataku. Kuputuskan hubungan telepon itu dan kularikan diriku ke atap gedung.

**(Author POV)**

Kibum menggoyangkan kaleng birnya dengan perlahan. Pintu terbuka dan Siwon terengah menghampirinya. Ia tampak kaget melihat lima kaleng bir kosong yang sudah habis ditelan Kibum.

"Yha! Kau bilang hanya sekaleng?" tanya Siwon sambil memunguti kaleng-kaleng kosong itu. Kibum mendongak dan terkekeh.

"Kebablasan, hyung," katanya. "Aku sedang stress."

Siwon duduk di pagar pembatas di samping Kibum. "Kenapa? Kalah duel dengan Kyuhyun?"

Kibum mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum. "Hnn, bisa jadi salah satunya," jawabnya asal. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu meraih kaleng di tangan Kibum.

"Berikan padaku!" katanya sambil meletakkan kaleng itu di tumpukan kaleng kosong lainnya. "Apa yang membuatmu stress?"

Kibum menghela nafas. "Pertama... Aku stress karena aku kehabisan bensin dan tidak bisa pulang," jawabnya. Ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan mengerjap berkali-kali untuk memastikan hanya satu jari yang diangkatnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Siwon. Kibum mengangkat lagi satu jari.

"Kedua... Aku stress karena Kyuhyun mempermainkan aku tadi, dan aku menjadi barang taruhan. Cih," dengusnya. "Menyebalkan."

Siwon masih menatap Kibum dengan penasaran. "Kemudian?"

Kibum menatap Siwon. "Ketiga... Aku stress karena aku rindu kalian."

"Masih ada lagi?" tanya Siwon memancing. Ia ingin mendengar kata, 'aku rindu padamu' dari bibir Kibum. Rasa rindu yang benar-benar hanya untuknya, sekali lagi, bukan dari telepon, namun langsung dikatakan padanya.

"Terakhir... Aku merasa stress karena Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung tampak seperti orang bodoh yang tidak peka satu sama lain. Pfftt, orang-orang bodoh," kekehnya seraya melambaikan tangannya ke udara. Siwon tampak kecewa sejenak.

"Kau tertekan... Karena memikirkan EunHae?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya. Kibum mengangguk dalam.

"Ne, hyung," desahnya. Ia menunjuk dirinya. "Aku... terus memikirkan mereka... Memikirkan bagaimana perkembangan cinta mereka... Hahahaha... sungguh bodoh..."  
>Siwon menggigit bibirnya. "Bum ah..."<p>

"Hnn?" sahut Kibum.

"Apakah kau..."

"Ah!" cela Kibum. Ia kembali menatap Siwon dengan serius. "Dan tahukah kau hyung? Eunhyuk hyung bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Donghae hyung berubah karena dia! Astaga!"

Siwon kembali terdiam.

"Ckckck. Kedua orang itu... Apa saja sih yang mereka pikirkan? Aku jadi heran... Apa mungkin mereka bisa jadian? Haha," tawanya. Siwon bangkit.

"Oh, hyung!" panggil Kibum. "Odie ya?"

Siwon berhenti dan menatap Kibum dengan kemarahan yang tertahan. "Kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu untuk memikirkan tentang kisah EunHae?"

"Hyung? Wae geurae?" tanya Kibum. Ia pun bangkit, berdiri menghadapi Siwon yang mematung menatapnya.

"Kau melewatkan waktu tidurmu hanya untuk memikirkan jalan keluar untuk membantu EunHae?" tanya Siwon tidak habis pikir. Kibum menatapnya.

"Hyung..." panggil Kibum. "Kau ini kenapa?"

Siwon tertawa getir. "Kau bahkan punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal kecil tentang EunHae... TAPI BAGAIMANA DENGAN KITA?"

Kibum tersentak. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak yakin... Apa ada kata 'kita' sekarang," katanya sambil lalu. Meninggalkan Kibum dengan wajah yang terkejut.

Kibum menatap kepergian Siwon dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Ia kembali terduduk ditempatnya semula dan mengambil sekaleng bir yang tadi entah dimana ia sembunyikan lalu meminumnya.

"dan satu hal lagi yang membuatku stress hyung, yaitu sesak disini" ujarnya sambil tersenyum miris dan memegang dadanya.

Kibum kembali meneguk birnya. "Rasa yang selama ini sedikit banyak sudah menyiksaku dan aku yakin kau juga begitukan hyung?" Kibum berhenti bicara sejenak sambil menatap langit malam yang gelap lalu kembali meneguk birnya.

"Aku ini memang bodoh hyung! Tidak bisa jujur pada diriku sendiri dan juga dirimu" lanjutnya. Ia mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya. Namun sayang, Siwon tidak mendengar apapun yang dikatakannya.

**(Siwon POV)**

"AAARGH! Sial! Sial! SIAAAL! Apa hanya aku saja yang memikirkannya?"  
>Aku memukul dinding kamar mandi dengan kesal. Air yang dari tadi mengguyur tubuhku sama sekali tidak bisa mendinginkan kepalaku ini.<p>

Kenapa? Kenapa dia selalu memikirkan Eunhae sementara dia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan hubungan kami? Apa kau mau menyiksaku selamanya Kibum-ah?  
>Mata ini tiba-tiba terasa panas. Lagi? Lagi-lagi aku menangis. Kenapa aku jadi lemah seperti ini?<p>

TBC

**_Jawaban Review : _**

**Arisa Adachi : **Yaa..gak ada SiBum-nya..

Hohoho..saia penasaran ama rencana kyu n heechul

**_Jawab : Heechul nyuruh Kyu buat ngerjain Kibum biar balik ke dorm lagi. hehehe_**

**Sapphire Pearls : **haha kasian bummie dikerjain...

yaudah cpt lanjut aja chingu ^^

**_Jawab : sip! Ini juga udah lanjut lagi kok ^^_**

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : NO OTHER coz IT'S YOU

Part : 4/4 end

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : SiBum Slight : EunHae

Genre : Romance, Drama

Desclaimer : Kibum hanya milik Siwon, dan Siwon hanya milik Kibum #plak. Saya gak punya apa-apa selain dari fic ini

Sumary : Akhir Kisah dari SiBum Couple setelah kebodohan yang telah mereka perbuat. LAST CHAPTER Pair : SIBUM. Slight : EunHae. Sho-ai/BL/Yaoi. RnR Please...

Sebenarnya ini gabungan dari dua chapter. Jadi singkatnya ini adalah LAST CHAPTER.

**Part 4**

**(Kibum POV)**

"Nngh" aku membuka mataku sambil merenggangkan tubuhku yang kaku. Silau sekali. Selain itu kepalaku juga terasa berat dan sangat pusing. Kurasa wajar saja. Aku mabuk berat semalam. Bahkan aku tidak tahu jam berapa aku kembali ke dorm.

Lagi-lagi kejadian semalam muncul diotakku. Hubunganku dan Siwon hyung, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana setelah ini. Mianhae hyung.

Aku masuk kekamar mandi dan mencuci mukaku. Namun sebelum aku melaksanakannya, seseorang yang sangat berisik langsung menerjangku begitu saja. 

"KIBUM-AH~!" teriak Heechul hyung sambil memelukku erat sehingga membuatku nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. 

"hyung... Lepaskan aku... Berat... " ujarku lemah. Kenapa dia musti datang pagi-pagi begini sih? 

Heechul hyung melepastkan pelukannya dan menatapku. "Kau habis minum ya?" tanyanya. 

"Hnn" sahutku menjawabnya seraya mengangguk kecil. Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa membohongi siapapun dalam keadaan ini. 

"Kenapa kau lemas begitu? Lebih baik kita pergi jalan-jalan! Ayo! Sudah lama aku tidak pergi berdua saja denganmu" ujarnya gembira sambil menarik tanganku. 

"Ta... Tapi aku..." 

"Gak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat temani aku!" paksanya. 

"Iya, aku akan menemanimu hyung, tapi aku belum mandi" ujarku. Kenapa dia gak sadar hal itu sih? Jangan bilang kalau Heechul hyung ketularan virus kebodohan dari Eunhae.  
>Heechul hyung melepaskan tanganku. "kalau begitu cepat kau mandi sana! Atau kau mau aku mandikan?" godanya. <p>

"GAK PERLU! AKU BISA MANDI SENDIRI!" Teriakku kesal. 

Aku meratapi nasibku yang terjebak oleh permainan Heechul hyung. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa Heechul hyung mengajakku untuk menemaninya belanja. Dasar bodoh kau KIM KIBUM! 

"Ya! Kibum-ah! Kenapa kau melamun begitu?" tanya Heechul hyung sambil memilih-milih kacamata hitam. 

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa hyung" jawabku sambil tersenyum, mencoba menyembunyikan kegalauan hatiku. 

Heechul hyung melepaskan kacamata yang sedang dicobanya lalu meletakkannya ditempat semula. 

"Aku lapar. Ayo kita makan dulu" ujarnya lalu menarikku ke salah satu Cafe di mall tersebut. 

Setelah memesan makanan, Heechul hyung kembali menatapku dengan tajam. Memang sih dari tadi dia lebih diam daripada saat akan berangkat tadi. 

"Kibum-ah" panggilnya. 

"Nde hyung" sahutku. 

"kau sedang ada masalah dengan Siwonnie?" tanyanya mengagetkanku. 

"A... Aniyo hyung" jawabku berbohong. Memang hubunganku dengan Siwon hyung dan juga perasaan kami satu sama lain hanya Heechul hyung yang mengetahuinya. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa mengetahui dan menyadari hal ini. 

"Kau berbohong lagi kan? Sudah kubilang padamu, kau tidak bisa membohongiku Kibum-ah" ujarnya menegaskan. 

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku tahu akan hal itu, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya. 

"Siwonnie mengamuk semalam setelah menemuimu. Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya. Sepertinya Heechul hyung sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menghentikan penyelidikannya. Tapi... Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Heechul hyung tahu kalau Siwon hyung menemuiku semalam? 

"Ba... Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia..." 

"Semalam dia menginap ditempatku" jawab Heechul hyung pasti. 

"Me... Menginap? Tapi dia bilang..." 

Sayang kata-kataku disela oleh pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan kami. Dengan terpaksa aku harus menunda pertanyaanku pada Heechul hyung

**(Author POV)**

"Apa maksudmu dia menginap?" tanya Kibum setelah mereka keluar dari restoran menuju mobil untuk pulang. Heechul menatap Kibum. 

"Apa sesuatu terjadi pada telingamu, Bum? Dia menginap ya karena dia menginap," jawab Heechul sambil mengerutkan keningnya keheranan. 

"Tapi," cela Kibum. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya Heechul menghela nafas. 

"Memang awal yang bodoh, Siwon harusnya tahu kalau kau bukan tipe orang yang senang dijahili," katanya. Kibum menatap Heechul. 

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kibum seraya membuka pintu bagasi mobil dan keduanya memasukkan barang-barang belanjaan. 

Heechul menghela nafas. Ia menutup pintu bagasi dan memutar ke kursi penumpang.

"Maksudku, dia hanya bercanda saat dia bilang dia akan pulang! Sejak kapan sih kamu jadi lemot begini, Bum?" gerutu Heechul. Ia membuka pintu dan masuk. Meninggalkan Kibum yang masih berpikir di samping mobil. Akhirnya ia pun masuk. 

"Mungkin karena aku baru saja mabuk," katanya. Heechul menatap Kibum. 

"Benar, juga," desahnya. "Ya yang pasti pada awalnya dia hanya ingin memberikan kejutan padamu. Siapa yang tahu dia pulang-pulang jadi begitu?" 

Kibum terdiam. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan memacu jalan. "Apa sekarang dia masih di tempatmu, hyung?" 

Heechul merapikan poninya. "Aniyo, dia sudah pulang subuh tadi," katanya. "Kali ini benar-benar pulang." 

Kibum menghela nafas panjang. "Hnn," sahutnya. 

Heechul menggeleng-geleng. "Ini dia alasannya kenapa kubilang kalian tidak ada perkembangan!" katanya keras. 

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kibum. Heechul menjitak kepala Kibum yang tengah menyetir itu.

"Yha! Mau mati kau, hyung?" 

"Maksudku, sampai kapan kalian akan saling tunggu?" tanya Heechul. "Kalian ini kan sudah dewasa, lelaki dewasa! Aigoo! Aku benar-benar heran! Aash!" 

Kibum melirik Heechul yang memutuskan untuk menatap ke luar jendela. Ia menghela nafas. "Mungkin aku memang terlalu lama menunggu, hyung," katanya. 

Heechul menatap Kibum. "Wae?" tanya Heechul. "Apa kau tidak berani mengatakan padanya? Butuh aku yang menjadi perantaramu?" 

Kibum menghela nafas. "Aniyo," tukasnya. "Bukan itu." 

"Lalu apa?" tuntut Heechul. 

"Entah mengapa setiap aku ingin mengatakan padanya, segala yang kukatakan selalu bukan hal itu," jawab Kibum. 

"Pinggirkan mobilnya!" perintah Heechul. Kibum menurut dan mereka berhenti.

"Kemarin kalian membicarakan apa sih? Karena tidak mungkin Siwon semarah itu dan kau semabuk itu kalau hanya masalah kecil." 

Kibum menggigit bibirnya, lalu menatap Heechul. "Dia marah... karena bodohnya aku, kemarin hanya bisa membicarakan Eunhae," jawab Kibum. Heechul mengusap wajahnya. 

"Aigoo," desahnya. Kibum menunduk, menyandarkan kepalanya pada stir kemudi. 

"Aku tidak mengerti, hyung," bisiknya. "Mengapa aku bisa begini bodoh?" 

"Bum ah..." desah Heechul. 

"Ha-ha," tawanya pendek. "'Aku tidak yakin... Apa ada kata 'kita' sekarang' begitu

katanya. Tamat sudah riwayatku." 

Heechul menatap Kibum dengan iba. Ia mengacak rambut dongsaengnya itu dengan lembut. "Kau tidak bodoh, Bum," katanya. Kibum menutup wajahnya, berusaha menahan tangisnya, sementara Heechul tetap mengusap kepalanya.

***

**(Siwon POV)**

Aku masih berbaring di ranjang kamarku. Sedari tadi subuh aku sama sekali tidak ada tenaga untuk bangkit sama sekali. Kata-kata Kibum masih terngiang di telingaku. EunHae.. EunHae dan EunHae. Itu sungguh menyebalkan, kau tahu, Bum? Aku menghela nafas cepat, dan kuselubungkan tubuhku dengan selimut.

Aku tidak peduli sekarang. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Mengapa harus kemarin, Bum? Mengapa harus disaat aku ingin memperjelas perasaanku padamu? Mengapa?

Aku kembali menghela nafas, kali ini lebih lambat dan teratur. 'Kita'... Mengingat ucapanku kemarin sedikit kasar juga. Mungkin sekarang Kibum pun sedang terluka karena aku. Entah apa yang merasukiku. Ah, aku tahu.. Siwon ah... Kau cemburu...

Ponselku tiba-tiba meraung. Kuraih dia dan kutatap layarnya.

Kyuhyun? Ada apa dia meneleponku segala?

"Yeobseyo?" sapaku. 

"Hyung!" serunya keras. Aku sampai harus menjauhkan ponselku dan telinga. 

"Wae?" tanyaku. 

Ia terdiam sejenak. "Cepat kemari!" 

"Ada apa?" tanyaku lagi. 

"Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung bertengkar!" serunya panik. Aku langsung bangkit. 

"Arasso, aku akan segera kesana!" kataku seraya langsung menjejalkan ponselku masuk ke dalam saku celana. Kusambar kunci mobil dan dompetku bersamaan, lalu kubuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar dan bertolak menuju dorm. 

Sepanjang jalan kakiku tidak bisa diam, terus bergerak karena cemas. Apa ini yang ditakutkan Kibum selama ini? 

Ponselku kembali berdering. Kusematkan earphone di telingaku. 

"Yoboseyo?" sapaku lagi. 

"Siwon ah," kali ini Heechul hyung yang meneleponku. "Kau dimana?" 

"Sedang dijalan menuju dorm, ada apa?" tanyaku cepat. Heechul hyung menghela nafas. 

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya disini," katanya. Aku sedikit berpikir, namun kusadari dia membicarakan Kibum. 

"Dimana Kibum?" tanyaku. 

"Bersama EunHae, di taman depan," sahutnya. "Oh, Siwon." 

"Ya, hyung?" tanyaku. 

"Hwaiting," kekehnya. Aku tersenyum pendek. 

"Oh," sahutku seraya melepaskan earphone dan mempercepat laju mobilku. 

Setelah akhirnya aku sampai, kupinggirkan mobil dengan cepat. Dan dengan segera pula aku turun dari mobil. Kusebrangi jalan dan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju taman. Itu dia! Sedang berjalan ke arahku dengan wajah tertunduk. 

"Oy, Kim Kibum!" seruku. Kibum mendongak. Ia terkejut menatapku. 

"Hyung?" sahutnya. Aku menghampirinya. 

"EunHae baik-baik saja, hyung," katanya seraya memaksakan sebuah senyuman untukku. "Mereka happy ending." 

Aku menatap matanya. Bum, mungkin kau bisa membohongi mereka, tapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku kalau kau sedang terluka. Kuraih tangannya dan kutarik dia menjauh dari taman. 

"Hyung!" serunya kaget. Aku menoleh padanya, dan menatapnya tajam. 

"Kau! Ikut aku!" kataku tegas.

***

**(Author POV)**

Siwon membawa Kibum ke atap gedung. Tempat dimana mereka bertengkar semalam. Masih terlihat kaleng-kaleng bir bekas Kibum semalam. Siwon kaget bukan kepalang melihat jumlah kaleng-kaleng tersebut tiga kali lipat lebih banyak daripada saat ia meninggalkan Kibum semalam. 

"Kibum" panggilnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada sosok namja yang sejak lama sudah menyita pikirannya. "Kau... Dimana kau sembunyikan bir-bir itu semalam?" tanyanya. 

Kibum menatap punggung Siwon yang masih belum menatapnya. Ia tersenyum miris. "Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak ingat dimana aku menyembunyikannya" jawabnya.  
>Siwon berbalik dan menatap Kibum yang kini tengah menunduk. "Kibum-ah" panggilnya lagi. <p>

Kibum enggan mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tidak berani menatap orang yang disayanginya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Siwon karena kata-kata dan perbuatannya semalam. 

Siwon menyentuh wajah Kibum dan mengangkat paksa wajah Kibum. Kini mata keduanya bertemu, menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing tanpa kata-kata. 

"Mianhae Kibum-ah" ujar Siwon seraya menurunkan tangannya. "Aku terlalu kasar padamu kemaren" lanjutnya. 

Kibum hanya menatap Siwon tak percaya lalu kembali memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. 

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf hyung" ujarnya seraya berjalan melewati 'kuda' super junior itu hingga akhirnya kini dialah yang membelakangi Siwon. Ia berbalik menatap Siwon yang menatapnya bingung. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena tidak memikirkan perasaanmu hyung" lanjutnya. 

"Kibum-ah" sela Siwon.  
>Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghentikan Siwon memotong kata-katanya. Siwon kembali terdiam, menunggu apa yg akan diucapkan oleh Kibum meski berjuta pertanyaan di otaknya. <p>

Kibum menghela nafas. "Kau tahu hyung? Aku ini orang yang benar-benar bodoh. Padahal aku selalu mengatakan Eunhae adalah dua orang yang bodoh, tapi sebenarnya aku lebih bodoh dari mereka." ujarnya. 

Ia kembali terdiam sambil melihat langit. Tersenyum meski hatinya terasa sakit karena kesalahannya. "Selama ini, aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu. Setiap aku ingin mengatakannya pasti aku mengatakan hal lain." Kibum berhenti bicara sejenak lalu menatap Siwon yang masih terdiam mendengarkan. "Aku ini benar-benar bodoh kan hyung?" ujarnya seraya tersenyum dengan air mata mengalir di wajahnya. 

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Siwon langsung menarik tubuh Kibum yang lebih kecil darinya ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Mencoba menenangkan Kibum dan juga dirinya. 

"Kita ini... Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga sama bodohnya denganmu. Terbakar emosi dan pada akhirnya aku menyakitimu" ujar Siwon tanpa melepas pelukannya. 

Setelah beberapa saat, Siwon melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Kibum.

"Saranghaeyo Kibum-ah," ujarnya sambil mengecup bibir Kibum lembut. 

"Nado saranghae hyung..." Kibum membalas ciuman Siwon.

The End

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fanfic aneh ini. Review nya selalu di nanti ^^

_**Jawaban Review : **_

**Fuyu no Bara : **Annyeong chingu ..  
>Mian aku baru review .. Hehehe<br>Ching , kapan siwon bilang ke kibum saranghae ?  
>Aku udah gak sabar nin.. Hehehe<br>buat chap selanjutnya yg panjang ya ching ? Please .  
>Mian kalau gaje reviewnya :)<br>Keep writing dan updet kilat+halilintar ya ching . Hehehe  
>I HOPE SIBUM IS REAL ! ^^<p>

_**Jawab : ini udah kok, di chapter terakhir #plak. Makasih atas reviewnya chingu ^^**_

**Luo Han Sibum**** : **uda ga sbar nih nunggu crita slnjut nya,, bruan d update...  
>i love sibum couple<p>

_**Jawab : **__**sip! Ini udah di update. Mana udah Chapter Akhir pula. Makasih atas review nya ya~~ ^^**_

**Sapphire Pearls : **haaaaaa sabar siwonnie...  
>Hadu kibum jangan minum banyak2 dong! Hyuk aja gapernah...<br>Update kilatnya ditunggu chingu~^^

_**Jawab : **__**hahaha... Kibum udah keburu stress. Siwon nya udah gak kuat. Kalau eunhyuk kan emang janji gak bakalan minum-minum ^^**_

_**Ini udah di update lagi. Makasih atas review nya Chingu ^^**_

Meskipun fanfic ini sudah selesai. Saya selalu menunggu review dari para pembaca sekalian ^^


End file.
